He told me
by BethyBoo97
Summary: Set after the episode in series 2 with the 2 10 year old boys who went missing near the lake. Jack's words go round in Gerry's head. What'll he do? I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

**He couldn't get what Jack had told him in the car out of his head. "She's madly in love with you really, it's just her way of hiding her feelings." He couldn't help but wonder if somehow Jack was right, if he'd been able to tell what he hadn't. This slightly worried him, but only because he thought of himself as a man who knew women very well and understood their minds, yet he hadn't be able to read Sandra's. **

He'd gone home that night still thinking it over, he needed to ask Jack if what he'd said was just a joke as to why she always found it so easy to shout at him or whether he'd accidentally told him what he believed to be true. Either way he couldn't ask Jack, it'd be awkward and slightly embarrassing. No, for this one he had to go straight for the top man, or in the case woman.

"Sandra, I think we need to talk. x" Gerry text her.

"What have you done now?" she replied, he was slightly annoyed as to how quickly she'd brought up him being in the wrong. But it just further proved Jacks point.

"Nothing, I swear. But we do need to talk."

"Okay, can it wait until work tomorrow?" Sandra text back as she looked down at her phone, she hated it when someone told her they needed to talk. It had something to do with the memories, the first time she heard this phrase she was 14 and being sat down to be told her beloved dad had died.

"I don't really think so."

"Okay well do you want to meet up?" Sandra asked wondering to herself whether she could actually be bothered to go out, to leave her warm house while outside was a storm.

"I can come to yours if you want?"

"Okay yeah, why not. See you in 10ish mins."

It hadn't taken him the 10 minutes Sandra expected, it had only taken 5. This left Sandra wondering just how many speed limits he'd broken on the way and what was so important.

"So what do we need to talk about?" Sandra asked as she allowed Gerry into her house.

"Today Jack said something."

"He happens to say something most days, sometimes I struggle to shut him up." Sandra said laughing as she spoke.

"No, it was different. After the maggot incident at lunch and when Jack, Brian and I had gone to the fishing tackle shop he said something. We were talking about how you're always so quick to blame me for everything."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for that."

"Oi you let me finish."

"Go on then."

"He said to me you acted like that with me because you loved me and were trying to hide it." Her face dropped.

**Okay so I'd like to dedicate this to my dear friend Sdbubbles as I thought she seemed a little down and I hope this helped a little. **

**Hope this was okay, there will be more soon. Sorry for any spelling mistakes but this was my first attempt at writing on my phone. Reviews welcome!**

**Beth xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sandra?" he asked after she'd not spoken in a while, very unlike her.

"What?" she snapped.

"You never replied to what I said." Gerry told her.

"I don't remember you asking a question."

"Okay then." he said getting annoyed. "Is it true?"

"No. What a stupid question!" she could feel herself blushing telling both him and herself she was lying.

"Really? Because your face seems to be telling a different story."

"Gerry, it's late. Go home." she got up off the sofa and went to open the front door for him to leave.

He sat in the car, he knew the answer to his question. But he didn't feel satisfied with it, for some reason she couldn't tell him straight, well actually she'd lied to him. What was so wrong with him that she didn't want him? Sure he messed up a lot, but he always meant well and he'd kill for Sandra. He wasn't going to leave this like this.

He locked the stag as he got out and walked back up to Sandra's door.

Behind the door stood Sandra, she hadn't moved since she'd so rudely kicked Gerry out. She did feel a bit bad about doing that, but he was getting far to close to her for her liking, she didn't know how to deal with that and he knew/guessed her secret. The sudden banging on her front door, that she was leaning against, made her jump. Still she stepped back and opened it, to find herself face to face with Gerry yet again.

"What the hell do you want? I told you to go home."

"Yeah I know you did, but I couldn't."

"Alzheimer's kicked in so bad you've forgotten how to drive? Or where you live?" she asked him bluntly.

"No. I need you to be straight with me. Do you like me?" she stood there feeling awkward, having no idea what to say. Her head was telling her to slam the door on his face and pretend none of this ever happened. Inside though her heart was telling her the opposite, it was telling her to let him in and tell him the truth. This scared her.

All her thinking about what to do was in vain as he pushed past her and walked through to the living room. She no longer had a choice. She felt trapped.

Hope this is okay. Reviews very welcome.

Beth xx


	3. Chapter 3

She lingered in the hallway for a while, before walking through into her living room and sitting on the chair instead of next to him on the sofa.

"Fancy telling me the truth now Sandra?!" Gerry asked her.

"I told you before."

"Sorry but I just don't believe that."

"Oh come off it Gerry. It's not as if you're irresistible to all women."

"Yes I know, but am I that bad that you're embarrassed about your feelings?" she looked at him shyly; she knew this was going to be a long night.

"Drink?" she asked after they'd been sat in silence staring at each other for a few minutes, she had just spoken to break the tension.

"No. Sandra stop avoiding this conversation and just tell me the truth."

"Fine then Jack was right. Now I've told you can you go?"

"Is that really what you want?" Gerry asked her calmly. She slowly shook her head. "What do you want then?" he continued.

"That's just it Gerry, I don't know." She got up and positioned herself next to Gerry on the sofa. She reached forwards and wrapped her arms around his neck, he immediately moved, putting one hand one her waist and the other at the back of her head, gently pushing her lips closer to his. Their noses were touching, when they both stopped, just looking deep into each others eyes before finally closing them and closing the small distance.

Sandra spoke as she pulled back, the smile on her face bigger than he'd ever seen it. "Okay, that stays between us. Anyway I'll see you at work tomorrow." He leaned in and kissed her again, it soon became obvious he wouldn't be leaving hers that night.

Sandra woke early the next morning, the sun flooding in as she'd forgotten to close the curtains. Instead of getting up to close them she decided to bury her head into Gerry's chest. She'd never expected this to happen and it was all Jack's fault. Not that he'd be finding out for a very long time.

Gerry woke grumpily, he was not a morning person and was not at all happy to be woken at half 4 by the soon. Looking down at Sandra curled up lightly snoring into his chest made him smile. He stroked her arm and as she suddenly jumped back to being fully aware of what was going on.

"What the hell? Oh it was you." Sandra spoke but sleepily. "Why'd you wake me up?"

"Well the sun woke me up and I needed you to move so I could close the curtains. Anyway now you're awake, how about some breakfast."

"You do realise what time it is don't you?!"

"Yes. Quarter to 5." She yawned. "Come on, up you get lazy." She just managed to hit his arm as he jumped out of the bed, throwing on his clothes from yesterday. "Come on, I know you women take ages to get ready."

So out they went for breakfast at some little café Gerry knew with pancakes, waffles, crumpets and any other breakfast pastry you could think of.

"You know Gerry I think I could get used to this, as long as you tell no one."

**The End**

**Thanks to anyone who read, reviewed, favourited or followed, I hope you all enjoyed.**

**Beth xx**


End file.
